


Two Bullets

by gsaiyn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/pseuds/gsaiyn
Summary: The paladins had to abort mission part way through and were caught running away on foot. Hunk made a mistake and got himself hurt getting back to the lions.





	

The paladins were running away on foot followed by an army of mechanical soldiers. They dodged left and right and ducked and jumped from enemy fire. Lance and Hunk risked chances to use their bayards and shoot back. Every time they shot, they managed to take out three to seven soldiers; Though, it didn’t seem like much compared to how many were after them. 

“The lions are just past these rock formations!” Shiro informed the team. If they could just make it to the small gap between the mountainous formations, the last person would just have to hold their shield up and they would get to their lions without too many small injuries. 

At least, that was what they hoped would be the case. Hunk broke rhythm of their shooting and turned too early. He got a couple shots out before a soldier fired and nicked his upper right arm. Another fired and nicked his lower left leg.

Nearly dropping his gun canon, Hunk turned back around and ran. With the injury to his leg, he was slower than the others by a considerable bit. “Hunk!” Lance called as the last person before Hunk to make it to the rock formation. He didn’t go through right away and instead fired at the soldiers catching up to Hunk. “Come on!” 

By the time Hunk made it to the crevice he was limping. Lance was quick to put away his gun and pull up his shield. “Hunk, are you okay?” Lance was too busy keeping an eye on the soldiers to actually look over Hunk’s wounds.   
“I’m fine. I don’t feel any pain, I’m fine.” Hunk wasn’t lying. He knew the pain would catch up to him the next day, but for the time being his pain was very little. All he had to do was make it to his lion without anymore problems. He paid little attention to the blood soaking his suit at the edges of his scrapes. 

Shiro, who had gotten through the crevice first, was already in his lion and flying above the formations. He shot his beam at the soldiers to give more time to the others. Once they all got in their lions, Allura opened a wormhole for the paladins.

Hunk was the last one to land in the castle. Lance waited patiently outside his hangar doors to check on him. The doors opened with a whir and Hunk fell against Lance with a grunt. “Oh my God, Hunk, we need to get you to the medical bay. Now.” 

Hunk stood up slowly with Lance’s help and had his arm around Lance’s shoulders with Lance’s arm around his waist keeping him up. Blood from Hunk’s arm was soaking through to Lance’s jacket but Lance wasn’t paying much attention to it. But the two of them would have to go back and clean up the blood dripping from his leg onto the floor. 

“What the hell happened?” There was no hiding the concern in Lance’s voice. 

“I got greedy with trying to take them out.” Hunk’s voice seemed weak. “I just need to bandage up my arm and leg.”

“Are you sure that’s all you need? It looks like you got hit pretty bad.”

Hunk nodded with a grimace. The pain was catching up to him faster than he thought it would. Then again, getting shot was a much higher degree of pain than, say, falling off a bike and scraping his entire knee. “’Tis but a scratch.” 

“I don’t think now is the time to quote the best movie of all time.” Lance shook his head. “Any other time, I would have been laughing at that.”

Hunk let out a weak laugh. He stopped leaning on Lance for support and rummaged through the med bay for cotton pads and ace bandages. Or at least for something similar to them. Once he found them, he took off his armor and suit with Lance’s help. Lance held the pads in place on his arm while Hunk wrapped his arm up with one hand. It was a little sloppy but it would have to do. They went through the same process with the wound on his leg. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay without a night in the pod?” 

“I’m fine, Lance. I promise. I’ve been through worse.” 

“I’ve known you my whole life and you’ve never been shot before!” Hunk laughed his weak laugh again and coughed. “I swear to God, I’m shoving you into a pod against your will if you do end up needing one.” 

“That’s fine. I doubt I’ll need one, though.” Hunk seemed so calm for having been shot not once, but twice, in a single day. 

“You better not,” Lance pouted. Hunk smiled as best as he could and kissed the top of his head. “That’s not gonna make me feel any better about this situation.”

“I know.” Hunk started a limp back towards his room without Lance. “But it’s the best I got.” 

“You are not leaving my side until your wounds are fully healed, you hear me?” Lance said catching up to him. 

Hunk slung an arm around him. “I know that, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on tumblr, check it out @hance-ome!


End file.
